The instant invention relates generally to telephone protection devices and more specifically it relates to a telephone dial shielding device.
Numerous telephone protection devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to prevent operation of the dialing areas of telephones. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,495,050; 3,965,310 and 4,005,279 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.